EP-A-56 703 and EP-A-579 047 have already disclosed components and granules, respectively, made from a fiber-reinforced thermoplastic, and their production by pultrusion, in which a strand of fibers is wetted with a melted polymer.
DE-A-10 2007 031 467 discloses a method for producing a fiber-reinforced composite by passing a multiplicity of continuous filaments through a bath comprising caprolactam and other starting materials for polyamide 6 and wetting them, introducing the wetted continuous filaments into an oven, in which caprolactam is polymerized anionically at 230° C. to form polyamide 6 adhering to the continuous filaments.
Disadvantages of the method cited above are that the fiber wetting is unsatisfactory and the level of residual monomers and oligomers is high.